


All Daddy Has To Do Is Say Stop

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [94]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, M/M, Pedophilia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Don’t like, don’t fucking read!!!Okay so you know the scene where Obadiah rips out Tony’s reactor? I was thinking that peter was in the other room playing peacefully while this happened, so Obadiah brings him out and rapes the poor 5 year old right in front of tony while he cries and tries to ask Jarvis for help while his son screams and sobs for him to stop.





	All Daddy Has To Do Is Say Stop

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!! THIS IS A HUGE GIANT PILE OF HURT AND ANGST AND IM STILL CRYING RN. 
> 
> Extra warnings: pedophilia, rape/non-con, child abuse, blood, death of a child, major character death, child rape, horrible awful bad things. Please don’t read this if this could hurt you.

Tony gasps for air, not even able to fully seize while this stupid stun thing is working on him.

Obie smirks at him, putting the arc reactor in his chest. “You are just truly the worst. I gave you so many chances. So many opportunities I Shut the fuck up and let the big boy handle your business. But no, you had to be a little cunt and try to be the hero.”

Tony gasps for air, watching him closely. He needs him to leave. He has to get the spare reactor, so he doesn’t fucking die. He can’t die. Peter needs him.

Obie stands, and looks like he’s about to leave, but then Peter pops his head out from the other room. “Daddy? What was that noise?”

Tony spasms harshly, shaking his head as much as he can. Which isn’t very. No, no no no!!

Obie smirks. “You have a son, Tony?” He asks.

Tony makes a strangled noise, trying to fight the paralysis desperately.

Obadiah smirks and goes over. “Hey, doll.” He picks Peter up. “Wow, you’re just as little as your dad always was.”

Peter blushes and holds onto Obie’s shoulders. He looks over at Tony. “Why is daddy crying?” He asks, eyes wide.

Obie smirks and puts Peter down, so he’s right in front of Tony’s face. He starts to take his clothes off. “Because he knows what’s about to happen to you.”

Peter shifts, frowning and whimpering. “Daddy says no one is s’posed to see me nakey but him and the doctors…”

Obadiah smirks at Tony, watching as he struggles against not only cardiac arrest, but also the forced paralysis. “He’s right, doll. This isn’t supposed to happen to you. But your daddy was very bad, and because of that, you’re going to be hurt real bad now.”

Tony grunts and whimpers, trying and failing to reach for his son.

Peter frowns, sniffling. “Daddy wouldn’t hurt me…” he says, whimpering as he’s manhandled around a bunch. “Jarvis, hel-“

Obie hums and lines his cock up. “Maybe you’re right. But it’s his fault you’re getting hurt.” He smirke evilly over Peter’s shoulder at Tony. “All your daddy has to do is say ‘stop, Obie’ and I’ll stop.” He promises.

Peter wiggles, fighting now. “Daddy, make him stop!” He cries.

Tony feels tears fall down his face, and he makes grunting noises.

Obie smirks and pushes in, hissing. “Damn, it’s so tight it actually hurts my cock. Maybe I should have used lube…”

Peter screams in pain, eyed welling with tears and punching at Obie’s arms. “Stop! Stop, it hurts, it hurts! Jar-Jarv-Jarv-“

Obadiah hums, pulling out and pushing back in. He keeps this up until he’s able to go balls deep. “Or maybe I was right. His blood is making excellent lube. Don’t break the rules, love. You have to ask daddy for help, not Jarvis.” Not that it matters. He already disabled Jarvis.

Tony feels his own tears cascading. He’s completely useless, completely helpless. His son is being hurt so bad, right in front of his face, and he can’t help him.

Obie smirks at him. “Remember, all daddy has to do is tell me to stop. I wonder why he won’t ask me to stop? I guess he wants you to hurt.”

Peter sobs and shakes his head, hands falling to his tummy. He shakes violently, his little body not capable of handling this. “Stop, Stop, my tummy hurts, stop it!” He sobs.

Tony sobs himself, chest heaving. Oh god, what if-

Peter suddenly leans over, retching and puking up his dinner. He keeps sobbing, holding his tummy and fighting weakly.

Obadiah makes a face, but keeps going. “Come on Tony, tell me to stop. That’s all you have to do. Or do you want Peter to hurt like this?”

Peter looks at Tony, eyes wide and shiny with tears. “Please daddy, please make him stop. Please, it hurts so bad daddy, please stop. Please stop daddy, you’re hurting me.”

Tony clenches his eyes closed, hand twitching in an effort to form a fist. Peter must hate him. He’s going to hate him. He’s letting this happen, he’s letting Peter-

Obadiah grunts and speeds his hips up. “Keep begging daddy to let you stop hurting, baby boy. He won’t listen. He wants you to hurt.” He soeeds up even more. “Come on daddy, just tell me to stop.”

Tony’s eyes open but he can barley see through his tears.

Peter sobs more and whimpers, shaking his head. “Please daddy, it hurts, please stop hurting me. Please stop hurting me daddy, please please please…”

Obadiah groans and finishes inside, pulling out once he’s done and pushes Peter to the floor. He smirks at Tony. “If I’m lucky, he’ll bleed out before your heart stops. Then you’ll have watched him die too.” He pats Tony’s cheek, before tucking himself away and leaving.

~

It takes exactly 139 seconds after Obie leaves for the paralysis to wear off.

Tony falls to the floor, crawling over to his son. He touches his arm, and feels his heart break.

“Daddy…” Peter whispers, looking up at him. He’s shivering, his face is pale, his lips are blue. “Daddy, hurts. Please, make it stop hurting.” He begs.

Tony sobs, holding his chest. He’s going to die, and his son is going to die, and it’s all his fault. He kisses Peter’s hair, before crawling to the stairs.

He makes himself fall down it—which hurts like hell, but it saves so much time. He crawls to the work bench, sobbing as he can’t do it anymore. He can’t move. He isn’t strong enough.

His baby is going to die, all alone, while he’s down here. He turns on his back, staring at the ceiling and sobbing.

He gasps as he feels a hard cube shove into his arm. He looks up, crying now in happiness. “Good… boy…” he whispers. He grabs it, shoving it on the floor with all his strength. Thank god it breaks.

He pulls it out, plugging it into his chest. He gasps for air, feeling his entire body convulse. He sits up, but falls back down. He shakes his head, crawling as best he can. He has to get back up there. He has to.

He makes it to Peter, tears falling down his face as he pets his face. “Peter. Peter.” He sobs, kissing his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Peter looks up at him, eyes glazed over. He’s so _pale_. “Daddy…” he whispers.

Tony sobs, holding him close. His baby isn’t going to die alone, at least.

He gasps loudly as the door slams open, and Rhodey runs over. He sobs loudly, reaching for him. “Save him. Save him, he’s dying, my boy-he’s dying.” He sobs.

Rhodey looks at Peter in horror, saving his questions for later. He grabs his phone, dialing 911.

~

Tony sobs loudly, holding onto his son’s body. He sobs over his chest, pushing away anyone who tries to touch him.

He pulls back, looking at Rhodey when he feels his hand on his shoulder. “Tony… what happened?”

Tony touches his arc reactor, wanting to claw it out and lay with his boy until his time is up. But he has to kill the sick son of a bitch first. “Obadiah he… he took my reactor out of my chest and he… he made me-“ he sobs and looks at his boy. He holds his little hand. Why is he so pale? So small? “He made me watch.” He chokes.

Rhodey’s breath hitches, and he steps back, covering his mouth in horror. “Tony…”

Tony stands, shaky and out of breath. He has to. “I’m going to rip his heart right out of his chest, or die trying.” He says.

James nods, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll call Pepper, okay? She’ll help us get him.”

Tony looks back at his son. He sobs again, leaning over him and kissing his forehead. He pets his hair back, watching him. “Stay here with him. Please Rhodes? I need—don’t let them move him. Make sure they stay-make sure he’s here when I get back.”

Rhodey nods. “That means you have to come back, okay?”

Tony nods. He isn’t dying to Obie. He’s going to die with his son, with his reactor on the floor.

He walks to the door, rubbing his face and sniffling. He’s taking the son of a bitch down.


End file.
